Satsuriku no tenshi: dealing with children
by Viperjunior7
Summary: Angel of death characters as chidlren. Cathy, danny and zack being 11-12 while eddie and rachel are 4.


The day started off pretty normal. Cathy ,and zack played with Rachel and Eddie for a bit and Danny was inside studying ...again. He hated every moment of it. How ZACK and the rest could go outside and play while he had to sit cooped up in the house studying his life away. He looked at the book he was reading. " 5th grade math multiplication with variables." It read.

" damn it!" He screamed as he kicked his legs in frustration. As he shouted the door swung open and gray appeared in the door way. Danny hurried and fixed his eye away from the book and began to act as if he was working this whole time.

" how's studying going?" Gray had asked

Danny gave a simple nod yes as he turned to the next page. Gray nodded back .

" that's good." Gray sighed in relief and left , closing the door behind him.

" why do they get to play outside!" Danny thought. " it's not like they don't have school".

That was only partly true. Cathy , Danny and zack went to school together, but after a few month zack was expelled not only for failing almost all of his classes (except gym) but for stabbing another child with a pocket knife he had brung to school. The child blead until the docters came. After a few hours had past, the school was informed that the child had died from blood lost at the hospital. Zack didn't seem heartbroken. Infact he seemed happy. He was happy.

The fact that zack is still gray's favorite made his blood boil.

" damn it !" He wailed.

He slammed his table with his fist and began breaking the table. The door flung open again. It was rachel. She began walking in the room ,but stopped as she pondered on the broken table infront of danny.

" what happened?" She inquired. Her still emotionless as ever.

Danny looked at rachel with a questioning look then back at the table. Danny began to twiddle with his fingers abit. He was so embarrassed.

" i broke it." danny told her .

" ok." She answered " hey danny , have you seen my boots."

" why?" Danny stood up from his chair and began to walk abit closer towards rachel.

" the news said it should rain about 4:00."

Danny looked at clock near his broken desk.

" what's gray, going to think when he tells him he accidently broke his desk!?" Danny thought

The clock read 3:20.

" why would you need them now, 4:00 isn't for another 40 minutes.?!" Danny wondered." I would help you find them , but i've got to ...study" the last word " study" dragged abit.

" ok...I'll go ask cathy." She told danny as she closed the door being her.

Out of all the kids that lived here, rachel was his favorite. He mostly liked her eyes.

Rachel and Eddie share a room together. Their beds are across to each other. Hers spread being a dark blue while Eddie's was a light shade of orange decorated in black polka dots. Danny had to share a room with zack . Danny's bed was across from zack as well. Danny's spread was light green and he had had a pillow in the shape of an eye. Zack's spread was black and he had a black pillow as well. Zack's bed was always filled with potato chip and soda stains. Cathy had her own room to herself. Jer bedspread was pink ...actually her whole room was pink. Her room was always clean...infact gray would always praise her about it. He would always say how come Cathy room is always clean . It wasn't Danny's fault though, his side of the room was always dirty because zack would always find away to get stuff there.

Danny took a deep sigh and sat on hid bed. " how am I going to explain the broken desk to gray." He grumbled.

He needed to get back to studying. He slammed himself onto the bed and swaddled across it. He was so frustrated.

The door swung open again.

" what is it his time?!" He softly yelled.

" i hope you don't talk to all adults like like that?!"

Danny quickly sat up . His face was now a dark shade of red. He had rose his voice at gray. Danny looked at his feet, dangling from the bed. He looked up a bit but only saw gray gaze upon him. He quickly stared back at his feat.

Gray sighed and sat on the bed, next to danny. Gray looked at danny but his eyed averted towards the smashed desk next to the window. Hi eyes went wide a bit.

" What happed here?!" Gray inquired

Danny sniffled abit and looked up alittle at gray. He sighed. He was about to tell grey about what happened with the desk , but his tears came faster. He didn't want to be introuble with gray again.

The last time was when he and zack where fighting over who gets the room when they moved in. As punishment they were forced to share a room.

Danny covered his face with the pillow next to him and began bawling.

" danny, are you okay!" Gray was truly worried. He had delt with the children crying before , but that was only when he knew what had happened.

" I...I..I" Danny choked on his words and unburied his face from the pillow. His face was abit snotty and his eyes were abit red. " I'm sorry!" He wailed.

Gray was even more confused. " hey..hey..danny. " gray shook danny abit. Danny tipped over and his head laid on Gray's shoulder.

Gray sighed.

" your stressed aren't you?" Gray inquired. He ruffled danny's hair abit ." Maybe you need to rest abit. "

Danny nodded and hugged the pillow alittle tighter. Gray carefully picked up and carried danny and set him under his covers.

" after you take a 2 hour hour , you will fix the desk and broke and get back to studying., do i make mayself clear daniel dickens.".

Danny's eyes widened abit. He hated when gray used his full name when speaking so calmly. Danny nodded though.

He still wanted to play but he couldn't disobey gray. Gray sighed (how mant times has he been sighing) . He united danny's eyepatch and set it on the table.

" you can play after you fix the desk and study for 30 minutes." Gray told danny as he closed to door behind him.

Danny's eye widend as he stared at the door as it was closing. Danny was so exhausted he didn't feel his eyes closing.

Next part is about what was happening as the kids were playing


End file.
